Lucy Heartfilia, la chica a la que amé
by Mislu
Summary: *Basado en el manga, capítulo 416* Gray visita a Lucy antes de su boda de esta y recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando Natsu volvio del entrenamiento. (Soy mala con los Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, mi mejor amiga. Lucy, la chica que ame. Lucy, la chica que esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Lucy la chica que se va a casar con mi mejor amigo.

Esa es mi situación. Me llamo Gray Fullbuster y estoy en la boda de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

Ahí esta Lucy, con un precioso vestido blanco y con un retocado moño, mirándose en un gran espejo alargado. Esta a espaldas a mi, viéndose en el espejo nerviosa, me río.

—He oído que me ha llamado la novia —digo tocando la puerta que esta abierta.

Lucy se gira, parece triste, se sube un poco el vestido y camina hasta a mi para después abrazarme. Ella se separa de mi y llora, llora pero no es por felicidad, la miro extrañado. Cierro la puerta para que nadie la oiga.

—¿Que te pasa Lucy? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿Hago mal? —pregunta aguantando volver a llorar—. ¿Crees que no debería casarme? Gray tengo miedo.

—¿Que? —pregunto, intentado salir del embobamiento que he estado, por una parte no quiero que se case por otra parte, sé que ellos tienen que estar juntos—. ¿Lucy estas bromeando?

—No, de verdad tengo miedo —afirma sentándose en un sillón y bajando la mirada, esta llorando pero no quiere que la vea—. ¿Gray y si me vuelve a dejar sola? No lo soportaría, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Le agarro una mano y con la otra mano que tengo libre le agarro la barbilla haciendo que me mire, aunque igualmente esta mirando al suelo.

—Lucy, Natsu en ese tiempo se fue para hacerse mas fuerte, para protegernos a todos nosotros pero sobre todo para protegerte a ti... Esa cabeza de lava es un idiota pero sabe que si te vuelve a dejar sola en primer lugar no dudare en darle una buena paliza y en segundo lugar y lo mas importante es que te perderá para siempre, no le dejare que se acerque de ti ni un paso.

Lucy se queda en silencio, no me mira, solo mira al suelo.

Esto me recuerda cuando Natsu volvió, Lucy en el tiempo que Natsu no estuvo se volvió fría, sin sentimientos o al menos no los demostraba a la gente.

_~Flash-Black~_

_—Luce te amo._

_Todos en el gremio se quedaron de piedra, yo tan solo chasque la lengua molesto, eso ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo. Juvia me miro con lastima, sabia los sentimientos de mi hacia Lucy, aunque ella y yo llevábamos saliendo hace tiempo. Juvia me ayudaba a superar a Lucy._

_Todo en el gremio se quedaron sorprendidos por que esa fueron las segundas palabras que dijo Natsu, él muy idiota lo primero que dijo fue "He regresado" las segundas fueron, "Luce te amo"._

_—Gracias por decirme tus sentimientos Natsu... —oí la voz de Lucy, como si tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta—. Pero... Pero yo no tengo esos sentimientos hacia a ti. Lo siento._

_Después de decir eso, cosa que si que me sorprendió, Lucy se fue a paso tranquilo sin mirar atrás y salió del gremio, dejando a un triste Natsu._

_Chasquee de nuevo la lengua molesto, esos dos... Me acerqué a Natsu y apoye mi mano en su hombro, él levanto la vista hacia a mi y me miro._

_—Bienvenido de nuevo cabeza lava. No nos dejes de nuevo._

_—No lo haré —contestó él apagado._

_Yo solo asentí y tras pedir comida para Natsu a Mira, salí corriendo del gremio, tenía que atrapar a Lucy, porque conociéndola estaría llorando por haber traicionado a sus sentimientos._

_La veo, esta parada, temblando y oigo sollozos en ella. Me acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, Lucy se sobresalta y yo me río suavemente._

_—Soy yo Lucy, Gray._

_Lucy se relaja y se gira, me abraza, me abraza con toda su fuera y yo correspondo._

_—¿Porque ha tenido que volver? —pregunta separándose y con la voz entre cortada._

_—Te dijo que volvería —es lo único que contesto._

_—Si... Pero no dijo nada de una confesión, no dijo nada de que dolería tanto, no dijo que le echaría tanto de menos, no dijo que yo cambiaría. No dijo todo lo importante._

_La vuelvo abrazar, necesito estar con ella de esta forma, no se si lo volveré a estar algún día, por que por desgracia sé que si Lucy y yo teníamos aunque fuera una posibilidad de estar juntos este es el final de nosotros._

_—Gray te quiero mucho, gracias por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, te lo agradezco mucho._

_Sonrío._

_—Yo también te quiero Lucy —digo acariciándole la cabeza "aunque tú te quiero y el mío son completamente diferentes"_

_Lucy se separa de mi y se limpia las lagrimas, que aún cuando yo la vi no tenía pero que ha soltado con el abrazo, me sonríe._

_Se acerca a mi y se cuelga de mi cuello, acerca sus labios a mi rostro, mejor dicho a mis labios, cierro los ojos, aunque sé que esto esta mal porque Lucy no esta bien, esta resentida y lo haría por venganza pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto y cuando pienso que va a besarme, me besa en la mejilla y después recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y empieza a llorar mas fuerte._

_Me ríoz. Ni Natsu, ni Juvia, ni ella, ni yo... Merecíamos lo que iba a ocurrir. La separo de mi y hago que me mire con sus ojos color color chocolate._

_—Lucy, ve detrás de él y dile que... Dile que tu también sientes lo mismo. Sé sincera, no tienes el corazón frío como quieres que pensemos todos, esa Lucy no eres tu. No engañes a tus sentimientos._

_—Gray... _

_—Ve —la ordeno con una sonrisa._

_Ella asiente y empieza a correr._

_~Fin del Flash-Black~_

Tuve que salvar a esos dos una vez y lo haré otra vez, quiero que tengan un final feliz. Mi papel en esta historia es cuidar de su relación.

—Lucy si hoy no te casas con Natsu cometerás el mayor error de tu vida. Así que ve hacia ese largo pasillo y di que si, que aceptas casarte con él.

Ella sigue mirando al suelo pero asiente, levanta la mirada y me mira con sus preciosos ojos.

—Gray te tengo que pedir un favor.

—Lo que quieras rubia —digo con burla, sé que la molesta y así es, ella infla sus mejillas, me río—. Sabes que me puedes pedir cualquier favor.

—¿Puedes llevarme tú al altar?

Trago duro, no creo que esté preparado para eso, pero asiento.

—Ser... Seria un honor.

Lucy se limpia con cuidado las lagrimas, el maquillaje no se ha corrido aunque seguro que ella piense que si. Me abraza con fuerza.

—Gracias Gray. Gracias por todo, no se que hubiera sido de Natsu y de mi, sino llega a ser por ti.

—Para eso estamos.

Alguien toca la puerta y grita:

—Lucee estas tardando mucho, Natsu esta nervioso. Piensas que le vas a abandonar —dice un divertido Happy.

Lucy y yo nos miramos y reímos, abro la puerta y Happy entra volando, pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a gritar:

—¡Lucy esta engañando a...! —grita bien fuerte, es interrumpido por un cojín en su cara, yo me tapo los oídos molesto.

—¡Cállate Neko! —grita Lucy.

Yo me río, pongo mi brazo delante de Lucy y ella lo entiende y lo acepta, me lo agradece de nuevo y salimos por la puerta seguidos por Happy. Llegamos a la entrada donde hay una puerta que nos separa del altar.

Happy abre la puerta y Lucy y yo nos miramos, sonreímos.

La música empieza y los dos caminamos hacia el altar. Hacia el novio que parece un niño pequeño impaciente, le entrego a la novia a su novio y él me sonríe, yo sonrío por no reírme, esta impaciente por que acabe la vida y llevarse lejos a Lucy.

Voy hacia donde esta Juvia sentada y la miro, ella me mira a mí con una sonrisa triste. Niego con la cabeza y la beso, ella me corresponde.

—Te quiero —susurro cuando me separo de ella.

Y de verdad que la quiero, es solo que Lucy Heartfilia siempre será la primera chica, a la que quise y ame por mucho tiempo y siempre voy a tener esos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero Juvia Loxar es a la chica que amo ahora y en el futuro.

—Juvia también le quiere Gray-sama —dice sonrojada.

Los dos miramos como se celebra la gran boda y sonreímos, como lo hacen los novios. Pasa unas hora cuando el que hace de cura dice;

—Ya puedes bes... ¡Pero deja que acabe idiota! —grita el maestro molesto.

—Te amo Lucy Dragneel —dice Natsu ignorando al maestro con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo a ti también te amo Natsu Dragneel —afirma Lucy para después besarle.

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que os haya gustado. Soy 99% fan del NaLu y luego está ese 1% fan del GrayLu espero que no me matéis, por favor, aún soy joven para morir. Lucy si ama a Natsu pero le cuesta aceptar lo de la boda por que tiene miedo a que Natsu vuelva a dejar todo y a ella también y cuando Gray va, le da las fuerzas que necesita (lo digo por un review y esto es según mía y podéis opinar lo que queráis) Espero que os guste y recibir algún review que es gratis. ¡Adiós! (Perdonar las faltas pero son las 5 y cuarto de la mañana y a esta hora es cuando me ha llegado la inspiracion, adiós)**

**Estoy muy dolida con Natsu, ese sexy idiota.. ¡Le odio! **


	2. Disculpar

Hola... Sè que no ha gustado mi fic... Perdonar... Mañana lo borrare por si alguien mas lo quiere leer. La verdad es que estando en mis plenas facultades aceptaría los malos reviews y me sentiría mal por que a la gente no le gusta pero el fic seguiría. Ahora. O es el caso, ahora estoy muy deprimida. He mandado un manuscrito mío a una editorial y me la han rechazado, me han puesto: Estimada amiga : gracias por el ofrecimiento. La obra no encaja en nuestros actuales criterios editoriales. Deseamos todo el éxito.  
>Saludos<p>

Perdonar a la gente que se esperaba algo mas nalu o algo mas gruvia, en serio, perdonar. Solo quería escribir lo que me rondaba en la mente.


End file.
